A conventional charging device for a biological information measurement device of this type had a first main body case with a biological information measurement device contact face on its surface, a charger inside this first main body case, a controller connected to this charger, and a display section connected to this controller (see Patent Literature 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2010-136594, for example).
If the battery of the biological information measurement device ran low, the biological information measurement device was brought into contact with the contact face of the charging device for a biological information measurement device, and the biological information measurement device was charged.
With the conventional configuration discussed above, however, a problem was that measurement could not be executed properly after charging.
Specifically, when the battery inside the biological information measurement device was charged, heat was generated by the battery, which raised the temperature inside the biological information measurement device. For example, when the biological information measurement device was one that measured blood glucose levels, temperature correction for the blood glucose level was performed by using the temperature inside the first main body case of the biological information measurement device, but proper temperature correction could not be performed in a state in which the temperature inside the first main body case had risen, and as a result the proper measurement could not be performed.
In view of this, it is an object of the present invention to allow proper measurement to be performed with a biological information measurement device.